


The Music of Harry Potter

by morrigan_crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Shots, Requests are welcome, Songfic, There may be fluff in later chapters, very poorly written angst, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan_crow/pseuds/morrigan_crow
Summary: These are just relatively short one-shots that are also songfics that also relate (however loosely) to Harry Potter. Updating may be sporadic but I will try to get one out at least once a week. I am doing these for fun so at the moment I am accepting requests for songs and pairings!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	The Music of Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows that he shouldn't. This is a really bad idea... that doesn't mean that he won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is [Side Effects by The Chainsmokers feat. Emily Warren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuckTcoZG4Q)
> 
> Highly suggest you listen to the song while reading.
> 
> This is my first songfic so I hope you guys like it. The pairing is Drarry with Draco's POV. I tried to make the fic itself fairly angsty. The story takes place in a world where the war continues on after Hogwarts.

_It's 4AM, I don't know where to go_

_Everywhere is closed,_

_I should just go home, yeah_

_My feet are takin' me to your front door_

_I_ _know I shouldn't though, heaven only knows_

_That ooh, the side effect to my loneliness is you_

I've been wandering Diagon for the past couple of hours. I should go back to the manor where I am relatively safe. My weakness has always been you though. Perfect Potter always managing to get under my skin. All the way through Hogwarts and even after. Walking towards Grimmauld Place gives me a sense of dread, foreboding... but also of excitement. I know what will come later.

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight_

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight_

We were never good at the happiness thing were we? Breaking each other's hearts over and over again throughout the years. A mountain of excuses of why we can never be together. A volatile off and on again relationship that was destined to fail from the start. 

_This happens every time I try to mix_

_Decision makin' with one too many drinks_

Everything in me tells me to give you up, to let you go. This attachment I have to you isn't good for my health. But we're both too stubborn for our own good, it's no surprise that the only reason I'm even at your door is that I'm drunk.

_But, ooh, if late night friends have consequences, cool, yeah_

I'm past reason now. 

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight_

I pound on your door over and over. I can never get enough of you.

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight_

You rip open the door, standing there in an old t-shirt shouting my head off and you have never looked so beautiful to me.

_Ooh, I think about it all the time_

_Make it happen in my mind,_

_I'm telling you, yeah_

I yank you towards me kissing the life out of you and after a few terse seconds, you start to kiss me back. I've been thinking about this for far too long, the thought consuming my mind until all that is left is you.

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight_

After a while, we pull apart and I come in. "Are we really about to do this?" you ask.

"You know we won't be able to stop now." 

_Time should've taught me the lesson_

_Went lookin' for a sign, but instead I got a message_

_I take off my pride every time we undressin'_

_Draw the line, I'm by the line (yeah)_

_Time should've taught me the lesson_

_Went lookin' for a sign,_

_but instead I got a message_

_I take off my pride every time we undressin'_

_Draw the line, I'm by the line_

I know that history is going to repeat itself. In the morning I am going to wake up, apparate myself to the manor and try to forget my lapse in self-control. I'm past my pride now, we have crossed the line and there is no going back for me.

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight, yeah_

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight, yeah_

We stumble up the stairs to your bedroom. All passion and desire like we're doing this for the first time again.

_I, I think about it all the time_

_Make it happen in my mind,_

_I'm telling you, yeah_

_Ooh, you're all that I want_

_No good at giving you up_

_Come on and give me some love tonight_

I don't think you suspect anything suspicious as we lay together, basking in the afterglow. "Thank you" I whisper, "Thank you for a wonderful goodbye." Falling asleep next to you has to be the best feeling in the world.

_Time should've taught me the lesson_

_Went lookin' for a sign,_

_but instead I got a message_

_I take off my pride every time we undressin'_

_Draw the line, I'm by the line (yeah)_

I wake up in your bed knowing what I have to do now. I take one last look at your sleeping face, memorizing you, treasuring these last peaceful moments with you.

Later the Final Battle of Hogwarts begins and the Dark Lord wins. He displays your broken body as a sign of victory.

_Time should've taught me the lesson_

_Went lookin' for a sign,_

_but instead I got a message_

_I take off my pride every time we undressin'_

As my tears consume me all I can think is that at least I got to say goodbye.

_Draw the line, I'm by the line, yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first fic in this series! What did you guys think? Reviews are highly encouraged. I love constructive criticism because I know that my writing always has room for improvement. I will also be accepting requests of songs and pairings, just write the request in your review. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
